ellieschatclubfandomcom-20200214-history
You Are Not Alone
You Are Not Alone is an upcoming story written and illustrated by Juderonald. It will be released in 2016. Synopsis Without Heroes, there can be no Villains. Some conflicts can last forever. Perhaps our current Heroes are too weak. When "Mztyl" threatens the world, it's up to some people to stop him...or her! Characters Heroes: "I" (current name so far) Golden Orb Villains: Mztyl Plot Chapter 1: A Golden Orb The room was silent. I lay still. There was no way of knowing if I was awake or dreaming. All I knew was, everything was silent. I opened my eyes, but all that was in front of me was a golden orb. I shut my eyes, but instead of instant blackness, the orb teleported closer to me. It came face to face with me, right up close. There was no sound... "Hello," it whispered. I screamed in terror. The silence had been broken. It had all happened so fast. The way I knew the orb actually said it, was part of it was black whilst it was talking, the blackness was the mouth moving up and down. "I am your friend...let me show you the way," it whispered. "Oookaaayyyy...," I said, with fear in my words. I followed the orb, as it went forwards. The thing was, everything was white. Everything. We hadn't gotten anywhere. It had been at least 2 hours of walking, and eventually, I fell to the floor. "Hurry up, slowcoach! We're nearly there!" the Orb shouted. "You've been saying that for....for two hours!" I reminded the Orb. "Have patience!" And so we kept walking. And walking. I started to think that we would be walking forever. Of course, I was obviously wrong, as the Orb insisted I started running, not walking anymore. Eventually, the Orb stopped, and said: "We're here, baby! Yeaaaaaahhh!!!!" "Yayyy!" were the only words I could possibly even use. "Yayyy!" "Stop, it's getting annoying," the Orb told me. I stopped talking. About, 15 seconds after, I noticed something: we was nowhere. I screamed: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Orb span itself around in a small circle, and after 5 circles, everything turned to colour. Insted of the orb, there was a giant medival castle. Grass had apppered, and there were statues. A messanger came infront of me, and gave me a letter. It read out: "All Hail Mztyl, Our Mighty Ruler!" in sloppy handwriting. Under it, was a black picture with who appeared to be Mztyl. "Oh boy." I thought. Suddenly, dark clouds filled the sky, and all that was bright, was white clouds inside it. The clouds were in the perfect formation to make a name: Mztyl. Chapter 2: What the.. I knew that this would be danger, and I was right. The l in Mztyl turned into lighting, and made a critical hit on the castle, destroying it! The castle hit the floor, but nobody noticed. People that were in the castle had now been crushed. People were still staring at now Mzty. "What the...WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU JUST STANDING AROUND?!" I shouted. Unfortuantly, I received no reply. Another l appeared, but insted of becoming lightning, it turned into a hand. The hand started grabbing everybody. I managed to just about dodge its attacks. I started running around the ruins of the castle, and eventually entered them. It was dark inside the ruins. The hand was pushing the bricks of the ruined castle away, and therefor making it harder for me to navigate throught the castle. I saw a light at the other side of the castle. I ran towards it, hoping that it would help me. When I reached it, I found that it was the orb! I was rather confused, as the orb turned into the castle, but I didn't say anything but: "Get us out of here! Use magic or something!" "What makes you think I know magic?!" it replied, in a furious tone. "Well, you're a talking orb! That's not normal!" I argued. "Ah, fine." the Orb said. "Hubba lubsa...takeusmusa.....savelives....AWAY!" it shouted. As soon as it finished it's speech, we teleported outside a cave, which had a sign by it reading out: "TOTALLY NOT A SECRET HIDEOUT!" I slapped my head and walked inside. The Orb said to me: "I shall tell you why Mztyl is evil like that, and why the cloud's hypnosis didn't affect you." I moved closer towards the orb..and it began. Chapter 3: The Tale of Mztyl Chapter 4: Not So Fast/Meet The Team Chapter 5: Mztyl Makes His Second Move Chapter 6: On the defensive, team! Chapter 7: The Fallen Chapter 8: Not so bad after all Chapter 9: The Ultimate Weapon Chapter 10: Infiltration on The Weapon Chapter 11: Face to Face Chapter 12: NOOOOOOO! Chapter 13: You Are Not Alone Chapter 14: Down, Mztyl, Down Trivia * The name 'Mztyl', was actually taken from a non-fiction book. * The different chapters were released on different dates, very much unlike a book you would hold in real life. * Chapters were renamed alot in the creation of the story. Category:Juderonald Category:Stories Category:You Are Not Alone